The Lone Survivor
by SilverStoryMaker11
Summary: Among a crumbling city, the supposed last man on earth fights to survive in continually worsening conditions, while the world around him is fading to dust. Things that weren't possible before become possible as earth and all things on it fade between dimensions. STORY DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue

Amongst the crumbling remains of a once-grand city, a woman lay curled in a mound of sand. The sand, from all over the city, whipped around her. The wind howled in her ears. In the distance, a rumbling rang out as another building collapsed.

She was alone, shivering from the icy air, with an infant in her arms.

The child was wrapped in dirty brown cloth, and was trying to make its cries louder than the wind. The woman hugged the infant, the one thing keeping her tethered to the world.

She must protect the child, for he was special. He was the last human in the world. Aside from the woman and her baby, the world was free of the human race. There were only ruins and sand for thousands of miles. The world had been torn to rubble and ashes.

It was getting harder and harder for the woman to stay in the world; the conditions were harsh, she was old and fragile, and yet she was determined to save this baby boy. She would endure any amount of pain to keep him alive. He would fix the world; she was sure of it.

But then a frozen blast of air hit her head-on, and she realized that she could hold on no longer. Her time had come.

She gave her child one last kiss and hugged him with her very last bit of strength. She curled around him as tight as she could, whispering a final goodbye.

Then the woman, like the world around her, faded into nothingness.


	2. Chapter 1

Well, I can't say that living by yourself in the ruins of a city is all bad. There are _some_ benefits.

There are no rules, no restrictions. Nothing holding me back from what I want to do. Although, that's only because there aren't any people left to set the rules. I can do what I want, but with no other people, it's hardly fun.

I've lived in this ruined city, formerly called "New York," since I can remember. I've never seen a human except myself in the puddles that form when it rains and the pictures blowing in the wind. I also have dreams of someone I presume to be my mother, singing songs to me in this same city.

This city is hardly "New" anymore, but there were still some signs and dirty newspapers in some places, advertising new products... From 2017. I don't know what year it is, but it's way past 2017.

Those newspapers, however, is how I learned to read. I know how to talk because I had found some old holographic teacher stuff in a still-intact general store. The city must have begun crumbling only recently, for that store still had a bountiful supply of fresh food that had been stored in heavy-duty freezers, which I had been eating for years.

It seems strange to me, how people would have such great technology (like the holographic teacher stuff that had taught me to talk and do mathematical equations in just a week) but the world is crumbling.

I think I'm the last human on Earth, but I can't be sure. I've stayed in the same part of "New York" for the entire time I've been alive, so I have no idea if there are others like me out there.

Some of the newspaper articles are about political stuff, like how the "president" couldn't lead the nation properly, or how young kids are seeing too much "bad stuff" on the internet. And after reading some of those, I think I realized how bad the world was, leading to the crumbling of great cities like this one.

And yes, the internet still exists. It is still everywhere; still-functioning solar-powered bulletin boards, old computers found in the ruins of houses and hotels, and the small "tablet computers" I find in the same ruins. I play games on some of the electronics I find, but it gets boring really fast.

I live in the lobby of a vine-covered, red brick apartment building. The building used to be 23 stories high (it says so on the welcome sign), but now there are only two floors that are still intact. I stay out of the second story, because it could collapse at any moment, like the other twenty-one floors above it, but the first floor is fine. It has a kitchen that I cleaned the moss and fungus out of, with a heavy-duty fridge that I can store food in, so that I don't have to keep walking the dangerous route through the valley of falling skyscrapers to the general store. It also has a dining area that is (mostly) safe to eat in, and a computer lab, where I spend hours of the day playing games and "surfing" the internet. I sleep on an old bed in one of the twenty apartment rooms, which I have specifically decorated with interesting newspaper articles and random stuff I find on the streets, such as a Nintento 4DS with a broken screen and an Xbox 720 with a burnt hole straight through the middle.

But most of my time now is spent on writing stories like this one on Microsoft Office '16. Writing books is about as good as reading them, or, at least, I think so.

Now, enough of this "background information". Let's start the real story.


End file.
